The present invention pertains to the drainage arts. It finds particular application in leaching fields and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention will also find application in conjunction with storm water dispersions and other types of drainage systems.
Typically, when leaching fields are utilized for drainage, effluent (a term commonly used for waste materials such as liquid industrial refuse or sewage which flow out of a source and is discharged into the environment) is carried from its source to the leaching field for dispersion, or percolation, into surrounding soil. Pipes that carry the effluent discharge the material into a chamber, or vault. Perforated conduit sections leading from the chamber are usually buried in a trench to facilitate dispersion of the effluent into the soil. In some systems, the chamber is defined by large diameter perforated conduit. In other systems, the chamber is perforated to provide direct dispersion. The effluent is then dispersed into the soil either through the soil serving as the floor of the chamber or, when effluent accumulates in the chamber, through passages in side walls of the chamber.
Prior art leaching conduits are commonly formed of plastic resin material and corrugated for strength. These conduits are formed in sections which are mated to vary the effective length of the leach field. Direct leaching chambers are also connected to increase the length and capacity of the leach field.
It is advantageous not only to be able to increase the length of the chamber by adding sections, but also to be able to provide a chamber of a length which is less than the molded, manufactured section.
Additionally, known direct leaching chambers have complicated pipe inlets which are formed from multiple chamber components, increasing complexity and cost. Moreover, known structures do not provide an effective system for diffusion of the effluent as the effluent is carried into the chamber through the pipe inlet.
Another disadvantage of the conventional leaching systems is that erosion tends to occur where the effluent is drained out of the pipe into the chamber. Typically, a rock, or other hard material, is placed on the soil directly below the pipe inlet to deter erosion.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved leaching chamber which resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.